Bleach Movie 5: The Otherworld
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[Post-anime] Ichigo accidentally dies, and everyone mourns his death. But then, one week later, a messenger of the King of Souls informs Soul Society that it's not Ichigo's time yet and that he is stuck in an undiscovered dimension. With that, Rukia, who is desperate to save Ichigo, goes with the Rescue Team in order to bring him back to the World of the Living. [Ongoing]
1. Part One

**Bleach Movie 5: The Otherworld**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** [Post-anime] Ichigo accidentally dies, and everyone mourns his death. However, one week later, a messenger of the King of Souls informs Soul Society that it is not Ichigo's time yet and that he is stuck in an undiscovered dimension. Rukia, who is desperate to save Ichigo, goes with the Rescue Team to bring him back to the World of the Living. [Ongoing]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort. Also, since this fic has the genres Action/Adventure/Romance (the latter especially), there will be pairings. The obvious: IchiRuki. The others: HitsuHina, etc. (It's a secret! :D)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Kubo Tite owns it.

**Authoress' Note:** So I've made my own movie of Bleach, and since this is canon-based, it's a must that the characters are in-character. Also, even if there is a romance genre, there will only be... well... hints, romantic scenes, implications, and development. No pairing will end up together in the end of this arc. BUT, they will have their own moments. Especially IchiRuki. :3

Because after this movie is The Thousand Year Blood War, so I gotta really make this as canon as possible.

**Note:** If the lyrics of the song appear, you might want to listen to the music as you continue reading so that it will seem a lot like a movie. Haha!

The song is 'Nino' by Niji.

The italics within the double quotes are the lyrics.

This is the revised version. To my readers who have long since finished reading this, it's your choice if you want to read it again or not. I just fixed some of the mistakes.

* * *

RAINDROPS ARE FALLING DOWN from the sky, creating a gloomy atmosphere and a dark surrounding.

Beside the river, a woman with short raven hair stumbles slightly as she walks. Her companion, a man with red hair and black tattoos, immediately catches her arm, helping her regain her balance.

However, the woman pays no heed to him and continues to walk as if in a trance, her eyes wide in disbelief.

The man just stares after her with obvious pain in his eyes.

"Rukia..." he whispers.

Aforementioned person suddenly breaks into a desperate run, a trickle of tears appearing at the corners of her eyes as she silently hopes over and over again that what she's seeing isn't true.

The woman with long dim-orange hair who is kneeling before an overly familiar Combat Pass raises her head, her face streaked with tears.

"K—Kuchiki-san...?"

Rukia comes to a dead stop when she's right in front of Orihime. "Inoue." Her voice is unusually calm. "Where's Ichigo?"

The mention of the latter's name sends Orihime into desperate, pained sobs again.

Rukia just stares at her, her expression unreadable. "Inoue," she says very quietly, "...why are you crying?"

"Rukia." Renji stands behind her, his face pained. "Rukia, don't. Ukitake-taichou told us that—"

"Shut up!" Rukia lowers her head, covering her expression. "Renji... I need to confirm it with... with my very own eyes."

"Rukia—"

"_Please_." Her voice sounds so soft and about to break.

Renji wavers, averting his eyes from hers to the ground.

Uryuu and Chad, who are beside the sobbing Orihime, are silent. But Rukia had seen Uryuu's gritted teeth and Chad's clenched fists on the ground.

And she also doesn't miss the tear-streaked lines on their faces.

"If... If Ichigo's dead—" Her voice breaks. "—where is his body?"

There is a painful silence before Uryuu speaks up.

"It vanished. His human body, too. His soul... is gone."

"I saw it," Chad says, his voice filled with guilt and anger. "There was a Hollow that could fly and make itself invisible. We couldn't sense it in any way, and before we knew it, its claw went right through Ichigo's chest." His jaw clenches. "Ishida used that opportunity to kill it, but then..."

Rukia looks at him. "But then... what?"

To her surprise, Orihime is the one who answers. "B—Before I could heal Kurosaki-kun, his—his body suddenly t—turned into spirit p—particles."

"His Combat Pass... is the only thing that's left of him," Uryuu says.

"_Damn it_!" Renji curses. "That... idiot. He can't just die like that!"

Rukia falls to her knees, her body trembling.

At that moment, voices filled the surroundings.

"Kuchiki. Abarai." Hitsugaya Toushirou's voice is stern yet holds a hint of apprehension. "You two should not have gone ahead."

"Taichou..." Matsumoto Rangiku says tentatively, sensing the atmosphere.

"_Oi_!" Zaraki Kenpachi shouts. "Where's Ichigo?!"

"Ken-chan!" Kusajishi Yachiru admonishes from his shoulder. "Be quiet! Ichi is—"

"I don't believe a damn thing about him being dead! He ain't that kinda guy."

"Ichigo..." Hirako Shinji mutters quietly. "...I can't feel him anymore."

Urahara Kisuke appears at his side with Shihouin Yoruichi. "Me too," he says solemnly.

"This is hard to believe," Komamura Sajin murmurs.

"Ichigo ain't dead!" Madarame Ikkaku says loudly, patting his companion's shoulder hard with an obviously forced grin on his face. "Right, Yumichika?"

The latter just looks at him and shakes his head slightly. "Ikkaku..."

"Rukia." Kuchiki Byakuya's firm voice makes the former's body go rigid.

"...N—Nii-sama..." she whispers.

Byakuya looks at her, then lays a hand on her shoulder. "Let it all out," he tells her quietly.

Tears fall from her eyes in rivulets, and she gladly buries her head in his chest, crying for the man she has always considered someone special to her.

"Ichigo... You can't be dead... You can't_.._."

And all the while, the rain hasn't let up even one bit.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Itsumo sou yo.__  
__Suneru to kimi wa."_

**B**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**C**

**H**

THE MOVIE

**'The Otherworld'**

"_Watashi no daiji na mono wo kakusu desho.__"_

The black-coloured coffin was laid down to the ground.

Isshin had his arms crossed in front of his chest, his gaze on the people who were shoveling back dirt to the gaping hole.

Yuzu and Karin were watching the scene with red eyes, their cheeks puffy and sore from crying.

They still were.

"_Sono basho wa kimatte onaji dakara.__"_

Tatsuki's head was hung low as her tears fell to the ground. Keigo was crying openly while Mizuiro only watched the burial silently with tears falling down to his chin.

Orihime was sobbing on Uryuu's chest, the latter not knowing what to do except to pat her back continuously as a form of comfort. His own eyes were desolate, a sign that Ichigo's death also affected him in a way that no one could really understand.

Chad was watching the coffin as it was slowly being covered by dirt. _Ichigo... Don't worry._

_I will protect your family in your place._

"_Kyou wa saki ni itte matte miru wa.__"_

Among the mourning people were Rangiku, Momo, Kira, and Toushirou.

"You know..." Momo said softly. "I didn't know him much, but... I can tell that he was a good person who touched the hearts of many."

"Aa," Toushirou agreed quietly. "Kurosaki Ichigo is that kind of person."

"I still find it hard to believe that he's dead..." Rangiku muttered.

Kira let out a sad sigh. "So do I."

"_Kisetsutachi ga yuuhi wo tsurete kite__."_

Kenpachi huffed. "This is a freakin' joke. Who am I gonna fight equally now that that idiot's gone?"

Yachiru sniffed. "I'll miss Ichi..."

"He was a great man," Komamura stated. "He deserves respect."

Hisagi looked away. "He saved me one time," he said quietly. "And I haven't repaid him for that. Now I can't."

"Kurosaki Ichigo died valiantly and beautifully," Yumichika said solemnly.

Ikkaku stayed silent.

"_Kage ga watashi wo mitsukete nobiru…"_

"What a loss," Mayuri remarked. "He could have been an interesting specimen."

Unohana frowned. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, that is hardly the correct thing to say at a funeral."

"Tch."

Nemu stood at the side silently.

Isane shed tears. "Kurosaki Ichigo was a friend to all of us."

Mayuri scoffed. "Not to me."

Unohana gave him a sweet smile. "_Kurotsuchi-taichou_."

"...Hmph. Fine, fine."

"_Bi ikkuri shita kao de watashi wo mitsumete wa__."_

Byakuya observed the burial with indifference, but there was no mistaking the twinge of softness in his eyes.

"Taichou, would you like a juice drink?" Renji offered, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"...What is that, Renji?"

The latter's features brightened a little. "It's some sort of refreshment where you should stick a straw into this box and drink it."

Byakuya looked mildly interested. "That is an unusual drink..."

Renji grinned inwardly to himself in triumph.

"_Kyuu ni kuchi togarase pu itto soto miru no."_

Rukia hugged herself, clutching her upper arms tightly as her gaze rested on the ground. She couldn't bear to look at the coffin nor at anyone in the surroundings. She felt like she was the reason why Ichigo died, and the guilt was eating at her painfully.

_If only... If only I hadn't been so weak back then..._ Her body trembled. _Then he could have lived a normal life with his family... He never would have become a shinigami if it weren't for me...!_

"_Gomen ne. To iu to__.__  
__Jaa kocchi ni kite yo to__."_

"Rukia."

Renji approached her tentatively, handing her a juice drink. "Here. Have some," he offered, coming to a step beside her. "…You know, if Ichigo were here, he wouldn't have wanted us to look all sad."

Rukia managed a small smile as she lifted her head to look up at him. "You're right, Renji..." she said softly, taking the drink from him. "Ichigo... Ichigo would've wanted us to be happy."

"_Nee, hora mite mite__  
__Kage ga kasanatta…__"_

Renji watched as she looked at the juice in her hands. A pained look crossed her face, and he wondered why.

His answer came a moment later.

"He taught me this, you know..." she said wistfully. "At first, I couldn't figure out how, but he demonstrated it for me. Everything I wanted to know, he told me what they were. Even though it annoyed him a bit, he always taught me about it."

"_Kasa ga butsukari massugu arukenai."_

A sad smile played on her lips. "He might not have realized it himself, but I knew ever since then that he was truly a kind person."

Renji listened quietly.

"I saved him more than once, but he saved me countless times. And even though he died, he didn't die alone." She looked over to where Orihime, Chad, and Uryuu were standing. "He left his heart with his friends, after all."

"_Sonna watashi wo mite waratteiruno."_

"_Watashi mo yatte misete ageru no.__  
__Onaji you ni kuchi wo togarasu…__Yasashiku warau kimi ga__  
__Kono jikan ga kuukan ga__  
__Nakitakunaru kurai__  
__Ichiban daiji na mono dayo.__  
__Waza to togaraseteru…__  
__Watashi ni gomen ne no henji wo motazuni__  
__Yasashiku kisu shitano…__"_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WE'LL BE TAKING OUR leave now."

Just before they could take a step towards the Senkaimon, Isshin called out, "Wait, Rukia-chan."

The latter stopped in her tracks and turned to look at the former Captain in surprise. "H—Hai...?"

Isshin beckoned her over.

She obeyed.

"Rukia-chan, I just want to say that..." His eyes looked into her own with hardened resolve. "You shouldn't blame yourself for my son's death. Long ago, he made his decision and stood by it. He wanted to be a shinigami because he wanted to protect everyone. And you were someone who made that come true."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "B—But I—"

"No buts, Rukia-chan. Ichigo considered you his precious friend. He never thought of you otherwise." He gave her a smile of reassurance. "So don't blame yourself, all right?"

A lone tear fell from her eye as she looked at the man before her, the man who suddenly seemed so father-like to her.

"_Thank you_," she choked out. "Thank you so much."

He grinned at her. "No problem, Rukia-chan. Just stay safe, you hear?"

When the group of Captains, Vice-Captains, and Seated Officers disappeared into their own world, Isshin let out a sigh.

_Ichigo... May you rest in peace out there._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_One week later..._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"KUCHIKI-FUKUTAICHOU, ABARAI-FUKUTAICHOU, THE TWO of you are being called by Soutaichou-dono to the Captains' Meeting."

Rukia glanced at the messenger listlessly before giving a slight nod. "I'll be there."

Renji glanced at her worriedly before giving a nod of his own.

Together they then _shunpo-ed_ towards the meeting place.

"You called, Soutaichou-dono?" Renji inquired respectfully.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Abarai Renji." Yamamoto gestured to the person beside him who was wearing white, elegant-looking robes. "I am grateful that you two have responded and come here so quickly. Now, I sent you here because I find it necessary for both of you to hear what this man has to say." He took a deep breath before continuing. "This man is a messenger of the King of Souls."

Surprise mirrored in each of the Captains' faces.

The two Vice-Captains' eyes flew wide open.

"His name is Takashi."

All attention turned to the latter who had a mask of composure on his face.

Takashi stepped up. He was a tall man with short dark hair and olive-green eyes. He had an aura that sent out a message of aloofness, but he seemed hardly the intimidating type. "I have come here to convey important information about Kurosaki Ichigo," he announced.

Rukia's head snapped up, her eyes narrowing slightly. "What about Ichigo?" she demanded.

"Rukia," Renji whispered with a hint of a warning in his tone.

She ignored him. "What kind of information do you have about Ichigo? Do you know why he died like he did?"

"Rukia." Byakuya's eyes turned to her coldly. "Do not get impatient. I know how you must feel, but this is not the time for that."

Rukia winced, but held her ground. "I apologize, Nii-sama. However, if this is about Ichigo, I must know about it," she said in a strong, steady voice.

Takashi's eyes showed no emotion as he spoke. "Kurosaki Ichigo is not dead."

Shock filled the members of the room.

"_What_?" Toushirou exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

Renji had the same expression on his face. "But—But that's impossible...!" he sputtered out.

"It is not yet Kurosaki Ichigo's time to die," Takashi said tonelessly. "He has been absorbed by the Otherworld, otherwise known as the dimension where people who have regrets when they died go. They are sent there to move on from their past and when they do, they can rest in peace. I do not know why Kurosaki Ichigo has been sent there, but I will assume that the inhabitants there are either requiring his assistance or he is needed for someone to move on."

"The Otherworld?" Kyouraku murmured thoughtfully. "Never heard of it."

Meanwhile, Rukia was overjoyed. "Then... Then that means... Ichigo is alive..." she whispered.

A grin crept up on Renji's face. "Heh. I knew he wouldn't have died that easily."

A relieved expression crossed Ukitake's face. "Thank goodness," he breathed out.

Toushirou smirked. "Hmph."

Mayuri smiled creepily. "Interesting... This is very, very interesting..."

Kenpachi grinned maniacally. "Good. That guy still owes me a fight!"

"However, Kurosaki Ichigo has to be taken out from the Otherworld as soon as possible," Takashi added flatly. "Otherwise he will become a part of it."

"Y—You mean... Ichigo will get stuck in that world forever?" Rukia said, worry etched in her eyes.

Takashi looked at her. "He will die even if it is not his time yet. And after a hundred years he will be reborn on Earth with no memories whatsoever of his previous life."

"How can we get him out of the Otherworld?" Renji demanded.

"I can summon a gate to the Otherworld," Takashi replied. "However, it can only hold for ten people."

"If that is the case, then I will send Captains Zaraki Kenpachi, Komamura Sajin, Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hirako Shinji, and Kuchiki Byakuya along with Vice-Captains Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Hisagi Shuuhei, Matsumoto Rangiku, and Kusajishi Yachiru," Yamamoto announced. "The numbers will be a precaution for we do not know what the inhabitants there are like. For all we know, they might hold us back aggressively."

Kenpachi grinned. "That possibility fires me up."

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "Looks like Momo ain't comin' with me, eh...?"

"Renji!" Rukia exclaimed, her face glowing with happiness. "Ichigo isn't dead! He's—He's alive!"

"I know." Renji smirked. "And we're gonna save his ass this time."

"All of you are dismissed. Make preparations immediately." Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at them. "We still owe Kurosaki Ichigo, and to be able to repay him once more, we will save his life."

* * *

Part One—End

* * *

**A/N:** So can you guys tell me what it's like so far? Is it good enough to be continued? Were any of them OOC?

**Additional Note:** I revised this because it seems that there are parts which I've written wrong (the effects of writing when it's 3:00 AM). But you don't have to read this again. I will post the next chapter in a week.

So, I've changed the names because I don't think I'm used to refer to Toushirou by his last name. Momo, too, including Izuru and Shuuhei. As for Unohana... Well, I'm too used to referring to her that way, so her name will stay the same. :)

Takashi is an OC. I do not know if the King of Souls has a messenger or any of the sort, but I'm not really basing on the manga. There will be manga spoilers here, however, so read at your own risk.

**Darkness9825:** Thank you for telling me that. I guess I just forgot and went on writing like a madwoman ever since I thought of this idea, so... Anyway, I fixed it for you. I apologize for my mistake. T.T

**pmw928**: Oh, that. I think it's because I was delirious when I wrote it. -.- Anyway, I changed it for you, so thank you for informing me. Sigh. Next time, I promise not to write the next chapter so early in the morning.


	2. Part Two

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, you guys. Seriously, 12 reviews for just one chapter? Heck, I had expected only 1 review!

And what? Some of you cried in the previous chapter? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it all seem very sad. But it makes me happy to know that you're all starting to get into this story.

So without further ado, here's Part Two. Enjoy. :)

* * *

HE OPENED HIS EYES and saw white.

_Where am I...?_ he wondered, sitting up groggily. _What just happened to me?_

"Hey, you awake now?"

A somewhat familiar-looking man with dark-coloured hair and an amiable grin hovered above him, helping him sit up. "You've been asleep for a week now. Honestly, I should've known that with your reiatsu..."

"A week...? Wh—Who are you?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "Where... Where am I?"

The man expelled a sigh. "You know, I don't think telling you my name is important, but, oh well. Just call me Shi. It's a shortcut. As for your second question..." The man's eyes narrowed slightly. "You are in the Otherworld."

"The—The what...?"

"Basically it's where the dead people who have regrets reside in. They—I mean, _we_—are here for the sole purpose of moving on," Shi explained.

Ichigo lowered his head solemnly. "I guess it makes sense why I'm here, then."

Shi raised an eyebrow before promptly whacking him on the head.

Ichigo yelped in pain, rubbing the sore spot on his scalp. "HEY! What was that for, you bastard?!"

"You aren't dead, you moron!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Immediately, his head turned towards Shi. "What do you mean I'm not... dead? I was killed by a Hollow—"

"One little claw through your chest isn't enough to completely kill you," Shi said flatly. "And besides, you had a healer. You could've been fixed in no time."

"How do you know—"

Shi waved him off dismissively. "We dead people can see the World of the Living if we want to. Now, Ichigo—don't ask me how the hell I know your name—you have been sent here because you are needed by someone to move on. I was asked to take you here, but I had to wait until the right moment."

"Someone...? Who?"

Shi turned his back on him. "You'll know soon enough. Just follow me. We have to make this quick, though, otherwise you can never go back to your world."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"MOMO, I'LL BE GOING on a really important mission, all right?" Shinji said, straightening his haori and adjusting his zanpakutou. "Don't wait for me."

"Ah, hai, Hirako-taichou," Momo replied quickly, placing the stack of papers on her desk. "Good luck on saving Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

Shinji turned to her in surprise. "You know about it?"

Momo smiled. "Word gets around."

Shinji looked at his vice-captain with slightly bewildered eyes before shrugging. "Well, I guess there's no sense in keeping it a secret any longer." He turned his back on her and started to walk off. "I'll be going, then."

"Be careful, taichou! Tell Hitsugaya-kun, too!" Momo called out, waving.

Shinji waved back. "Aa."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

TAKASHI WAS WAITING BY the Soukyoku Hill.

"Is everyone present?" he asked tonelessly.

"That blond idiot ain't here yet," Kenpachi said gruffly.

"Ah, sorry I'm late," Shinji said, walking up to them. "I had to take care of some matters."

"Now that everyone is here, I shall now open the gate." Takashi immediately went to work.

Shinji leaned towards Toushirou. "Hey, kid," he said. "Momo told me to tell you to be careful."

Toushirou's ice-green eyes glanced up at him. "I see. Thank her for me when we get back."

Shinji twitched. _What am I, a freaking messenger?_

"It is done. Go now," Takashi commanded.

Kenpachi and Yachiru went first, followed by the others.

The last ones were Renji and Rukia.

The latter, however, stopped in her tracks just as she was about to go into the gate. "Takashi-san." Her voice was quiet. "Do people die in the Otherworld?"

The messenger turned to her, his face devoid of emotion. "Those who belong to the Otherworld do not die. However, intruders do."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WHOA," ICHIGO SAID IN wonder, looking around. "This place looks really normal."

The surroundings were similar to the World of the Living. There were cars, skyscrapers, roads, buildings, houses, and many more.

Shi grinned. "Yeah. Humans come here, too. However, they can't see us shinigami."

Ichigo gaped at him. "You're a shinigami, too?"

Shi blinked, then let out a hearty laugh. "Ah… It's understandable. You didn't know because I'm wearing these, did you?" He gestured to his clothes which consisted of a light-blue T-shirt, navy-blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Ichigo nodded.

"Well… I _am_ a shinigami. Used to belong to the Gotei 13. But that's all in the past now." A melancholic look flashed across his face before it faded as quickly as it came.

Ichigo changed the subject. "So the shinigami who died are sent here, too?"

"Yeah. It's fun, you know. And the food here is unlimited." Shi's expression turned wistful. "The Otherworld was created for us to move on. There are some people here who, when they were alive, regretted not having a normal life or freedom. So, to make them move on, this normalcy which is considered paradise was created."

"There's no bad blood here? No criminals at all?"

"Nope. Have you forgotten that those certain people you've mentioned are sent to Hell?"

"Oh... Yeah, I forgot."

Shi shook his head, an amused expression on his face. "Anyway, tell me about Seireitei, Ichigo. They doing well?"

"Aa," Ichigo replied. "After the war with Aizen, there were casualties, but not too much. Shinji and some others are back and are captains right now. Ukitake-san's still ill, but despite that he's doing well. Also, Rukia became a vice-captain. You know them, right?"

"...Yeah, I do." Shi had a faraway expression on his face.

Ichigo glanced at him for a moment, then he changed the topic again. "So where are we going?"

"To the river."

"What river?"

"You know. That river you have in Karakura."

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. "There's a Karakura Town here, too?" he said in disbelief.

"Of course there is." Shi grinned. "This world is an exact copy of the World of the Living. Those who lived in Karakura Town will always end up in Karakura Town. However, you didn't because I was in another place when I brought you here. Now c'mon and keep walking."

Ichigo complied, though he lowered his head slightly as if in thought. "Why did this person tell you to bring me here? Why _you_? We don't know each other, do we?"

Shi gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah, we don't. Actually, to tell the truth, this person just wants to talk to you, and I brought you here so that it would come true. So you'd better listen to her, ya hear?"

Ichigo stared at Shi's retreating back as he followed silently.

_Her...?_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WHOA, THIS PLACE IS huge," Renji remarked as the group looked around, assessing their surroundings.

"I suggest we split up," Toushirou announced. "That way we'll have more chances of finding Kurosaki."

They nodded, and instantaneously, they broke into pairs.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"TAICHOU!" RANGIKU EXCLAIMED IN an excited tone of voice. "Oh gosh, taichou!"

Toushirou twitched in annoyance. "What is it, Matsumoto?"

"_Look_!" She pointed at a lavish-looking building. "This world has its own boutique! Isn't that great? You know, I've been planning on doing a little shopping lately and—"

"Matsumoto..."

"Yes, taichou?"

"We are on a very important mission!" he scolded angrily. "Or have you forgotten that already?!"

Rangiku flinched. "But taichou..."

"No buts, Matsumoto! _Focus_."

Rangiku brightened. "Ne, taichou, I've heard about these vitamins in Ichigo's world that can actually make you grow taller in one week! Isn't that amazing?!"

Toushirou was twitching horribly now. "..."

"Taichou? Hey, wanna come with me to buy some—"

"Matsumoto."

"Yes, taichou?"

"Paperwork for a month."

"What?! _Taichouuuuu_!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"KOMAMURA-TAICHOU," SHUUHEI SAID, HALTING in his tracks.

"What is it, Hisagi?" Said person came to a stop beside the former with a curious look on his face.

"Something's coming..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"THEY'RE BLOCKING OUR WAY," Shinji said, his jaw clenched. "But... just _what _are they?"

Byakuya remained motionless. "I believe that they are sent here to prevent us from going further."

"What? _That's it_?" A grin slowly curled Shinji's lips. "Then I guess we'll have to force our way in, huh?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

KENPACHI GRINNED MANIACALLY. "NOW this is more like it," he remarked, a tone of approval evident in his voice. "At first I thought that this mission would be boring, but it seems I was wrong."

"Go get 'em, Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheered.

"No need to tell me that!" Kenpachi yelled as he prepared to strike.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

RUKIA AND RENJI TOOK a wary step backwards as the enemies moved closer.

"We don't have time for this!" Rukia took out her zanpakutou. "_Dance, Sode no Shirayuki_!"

Renji did the same. "_Howl, Zabimaru_!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WE'RE HERE."

Ichigo stopped to look at his surroundings. It was exactly the same as it was back in Karakura Town.

And then the memory came rushing back to him.

The little girl with dark hair and pale skin.

The rushing torrent of the river.

The blood spreading on the ground.

The familiar body on top of him.

"He's here now. I brought him." Shi's voice was quiet. "Now you can finally talk to him."

Ichigo stiffened as he felt a presence slowly coming up behind him.

Instinctively, he turned around—

—and found himself staring into the face which had haunted him in his dreams nine years ago.

"_O_—_Okaa_... _san_...?"

* * *

Part Two—End

* * *

**A/N:** Okaa-san means 'mother'.

So did any of you expect it? Maybe you did, and maybe you didn't. Anyway, the real battles will come next chapter along with Ichigo's conversation with his mother. **WARNING:** The real manga spoilers come in Part Three. Like I said back in Part One, read at your own risk.

As an additional note, this fanfic will take up at least 7 chapters. Yeah, I know. It's short. But I'll try my best to lengthen the fights. I'm not very good in action scenes, but... oh well.

Oh, and the description of the enemy comes in Part Three. I'm a lover of suspense. :3


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

"THERE'S NO END TO them, taichou!" Rangiku cried out while slashing one of the opponents.

"Damn it..." Toushirou cursed, taking a wary step back as the enemies' number overwhelmed them. "What _are_ they?"

"Maybe Takashi-san forgot to mention them..." Rangiku speculated, though there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Or maybe he doesn't know about them." Toushirou's eyes narrowed. "_Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru_!"

Rangiku grinned. "We'll have to end this quickly, huh?" She fell back just as one tried to slash at her with his katana. "_Growl, Haineko_!"

Ashes and ice instantly covered a wide area, annihilating all their opponents at once.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

THEY WERE MEN DRESSED all in white and wore masks presumably to conceal their identity. They had no reiatsu, but their numbers seemed infinite.

"Man, this is troublesome," Shinji remarked with a frown while cutting up several enemies on his side. "They ain't even usin' their katana."

"Their purpose is to prevent us from going any further and to annihilate us once they overwhelm us with their numbers," Byakuya analyzed quietly.

Shinji's frown deepened. "So they're tryin' to wear us out? Damn bastards."

"They are not completely unreasonable. We are trespassing into their world. It is only natural that they take us on."

"..." Shinji shook his head, choosing to focus on the fighting. "Let's just get this over with. _Collapse, Sakanade_."

Byakuya watched as Shinji managed to incapacitate all of the opponents on his side in one strike.

"Hey, Kuchiki," he called out, grinning. "We can't kill 'em, right?"

Byakuya gave a curt nod.

"Fine then."

At that moment, one of the enemies prepared to strike Byakuya from above.

The latter, however, merely gave him a disinterested glance.

"_Scatter, Senbonzakura_."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A CRY OF PAIN alerted Komamura as he hastily slashed two opponents at once.

"Hisagi!"

Aforementioned person gritted his teeth, but continued to use Kazeshini without a word.

"Are you all right, Hisagi?" Concern flashed briefly in Komamura's eyes.

"...Yeah. Don't worry about me, Komamura-taichou."

The latter gave a nod. "Good, then."

Shuuhei glanced at him. "Komamura-taichou..."

"What is it?"

"I have a plan."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"KEN-CHAN," YACHIRU SPOKE UP with a pout, "these guys are boring."

Kenpachi huffed in agreement. "You got that right. They aren't even on par with normal shinigami. Weaklings."

"Their only advantage is their numbers," she piped up. "So we should get them out of the way really fast so that we can find Ichi!"

"Then I'll finish this up quickly," Kenpachi grumbled.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"THEY MUST BE SOME sort of guards that fend off intruders," Rukia said, gritting her teeth as she performed Hakuren on a large group.

"Yeah, you might be right about that," Renji murmured, unsatisfied by his useless progress. _They just keep on coming..._ "I wonder why Takashi-san never mentioned them, though."

Rukia said nothing in response. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"OKAA... SAN...?" ICHIGO MURMURED in disbelief, his eyes never leaving the familiar face in front of him.

"Ichigo..." Masaki said softly, taking a step towards her son.

He inadvertently took a step back.

She noticed this. "Ichigo... I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I caused you to come here... to this world that's extremely risky to the ones who don't belong here."

"Okaa-san..." he murmured.

"I saw you, Ichigo," she said quietly after a few moments of silence. "I saw you blaming yourself for my death. The death which you did _not_ cause."

"But—" he started to protest.

"_I_ am responsible for my own death," she interrupted firmly. "You did not kill me, Ichigo. It was _my_ own choice to save you. Because you're my son." She gave him a tender smile. "And I would do it over and over again just for you."

Ichigo's eyes watered. "Okaa-san..." His voice was a strangled whisper.

Masaki opened her arms. "Come here, Ichigo-chan."

Without hesitation, he ran towards her and hugged her so tightly like he never wanted to let her go.

"_I'm sorry... I'm sorry_..." he said in a choked voice, repeating the words over and over like a chant.

She chuckled. "Silly boy... _I_ should be the one who's sorry..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WE DID IT," RANGIKU said happily. "We did it, taichou! There isn't anyone left!"

Toushirou sighed. "They were such a hassle, though..." he muttered.

They were about to set off again when suddenly they were separated by a white wall.

"What the—" Toushirou began.

"Taichou!" Rangiku shouted, shocked.

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Matsumoto!" Without further ado, he began to chant, "_Sit upon_—"

"Shirou-chan?"

Toushirou froze mid-chant.

Then, very slowly, he turned towards the direction of the voice.

"_Hi_—_Hinamori_...?" he said in disbelief.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

RANGIKU GRIPPED HER ZANPAKUTOU tightly. "I'm going to cut this wall, taichou! _Growl, Hai_—"

"My, my," a sly voice said, "you've become a little aggressive..."

She froze. _That voice..._

"..._Rangiku_."

She slowly turned towards the person she had spent the most of her childhood with.

"_G_—_Gin_...?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"THAT TAKES CARE OF it," Shinji said in satisfaction.

Byakuya turned and started to walk away.

"Oi, Kuchiki, let's go togeth—"

Suddenly a white wall came between them, completely separating them from each other.

"What the hell is this?" Shinji said, his eyes narrowed. "Some kind of barrier?"

Byakuya's voice responded. "_Scatter_..."

Shinji sighed. Here it comes.

"_Senbonza_—..."

Shinji froze, staring at the wall in disbelief. "…Kuchiki? Oi, Kuchiki! What the hell happened?!"

He received no reply.

"Oi, Kuchiki! Answer m—"

"_Shut up_! You're so loud, baldy Shinji!"

"Shut it, Hiyori! I don't have time to—" His eyes widened. "Wait... _Hi_—_Hiyori._..?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"YOU..." BYAKUYA SAID IN pure disbelief.

The dark-haired woman merely stared at him with a hesitant, soft smile on her face.

"Byakuya-sama..."

"_Hisana_..."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

SHUUHEI AND KOMAMURA STEPPED backwards until their backs bumped into each other's.

"Hisagi…" Komamura said slowly. "I'm glad that your plan worked, but…"

The man before them took out his zanpakutou.

"…now that those strange men are gone, they've been replaced by…"

Shuuhei gulped inaudibly, his palms sweating. "Tousen-taichou…"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"OI, YACHIRU," KENPACHI CALLED out flatly. "You all right there?"

The bubbly pink-haired girl laid a hand on the white wall that separated them. "Mmhm! I'm okay, Ken-chan!"

"Good. Now step back because I'm gonna—"

"_Ken-chan_!" a bubbly voice whispered in his ear.

Kenpachi blinked in surprise and turned towards the direction of the voice. "…_Yachiru_?" he said in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

BLOOD SPURTED OUT OF the newly-acquired wound on her shoulder. "_K_—_Ken-chan_...?" she murmured, looking up at said man who was grinning down at her maniacally.

"You're gonna die here right now," he drawled, his grin never fading, "Yachiru."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WHY... ARE YOU DOING this...?" Renji said, gritting his teeth as he blocked the tiny man with his zanpakutou.

"I'm sorry, Abarai-kun," Orihime said sadly, "but you're Kurosaki-kun's enemy. I have to stop you no matter what."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

RUKIA WAS SPRAWLED ON the ground, sporting a wound on her shoulder.

"_K_—_Kaien_... _dono_..." she whispered.

The former 13th Division's Vice-Captain kneeled in front of her with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki," he said quietly. "I really am. But... I can't let you go any further."

"Kaien... dono..."

With one last sad look, he pressed Nejibana to her throat. "_Farewell_, Kuchiki."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it for this chapter. Normally, this should be longer, but this just seems like the best place to end it.

I'm bad at fight scenes. Sorry. -.-


End file.
